The present disclosure relates to V-belts for transmitting high load.
A V-belt including a plurality of blocks aligned in a belt length direction and endless tension bands on which each of the blocks is fasten is known as a V-belt for transmitting high load for use in a belt-type continuously variable transmission of an automobile, an agricultural machine, a general purpose machine, etc. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-236994.)